Rescue
Rescue/Lightningstreak is one of Diggertheleopardgecko’s OCs and do not use without her permission! Appearance Lightningstreak is a muscular dog, and definitely no pushover. She is one of the rarer winged dogs (Not like a jet pack, real wings). Her wings are built for high-speed flight, resembling those of a falcon's. She is small and light, having an advantage in her bigger wing-to-body ratio, which allows her to move extremely fast. However, she is corded with lean muscle, and is quite a formidable foe, even with her lack of defense. Her fur is black. Her eyes are a deep blue with a few electric highlights, and they glow with her aqua highlights (aka glowing tattoos). Her scales and convert feathers are a dull gray, with her underfur being the same except lighter. Her “feather crests” would be the only interesting thing about her if she didn't dye her flight feathers with extreme precision. Her crests have a gradient from white to electric blue, then to deep blue. Her wings are big compared to her light body, and contain almost exclusively muscle. Her covert feathers are a darker gray, and her flight feathers are black with dyed blue highlights. She wears a necklace of aquamarine with a leather cord that she bought from a traveling merchant’s caravan, it's said to bring rain for crops and good luck to the wearer. She owns a pair of dual swords, she calls them Freedom and Power. They're very sharp and flexible, purchased from the finest forgery in Adventure Bay. She also has many piercings, and they consist of silver rings and studs, all given to her by Swiftgale. Her mother calls them "cheap commoner earrings" but that doesn't stop her from wearing them. she also wears a white rag tied around her left arm, which was given to her by her brother. Her outfit consists of a aqua colored vest with a matching pup pack color. She is the PAW Patrol’s meteorologist pup. She often wears aqua-rimmed goggles and a aqua raincoat. Personality Lightningstreak is nothing like her mother in terms of personality. She is quite angry and tough at first glance, and will lash out if you approach her in a bad way, but that's where the similarities between her and her and her mother stop. She loves sports, sword fighting (even though she only fights you if you start it), flying, swimming, and anything else that involves being active and having fun. She also loves traveling, but is rarely allowed out of Adventure Bay by her mother. She hates treasure, even though her mother makes her wear it most of the time, to look "presentable". The only pieces of treasure she hasn't given to her best friend is a necklace of aquamarine, and a bunch of silver earrings given to her by Swiftgale. Once you get to know her, you see what a sad, pathetic, weak pup she really is. Well, she thinks she's weak and pathetic. She doesn't know her spirit is strong. She will fight for what she believes in. She loves everyone and everything, even if she doesn't notice it. She sees all living creatures as equals, and hates when another gets put down because off their class. In her mind, upper class, lower class-- it doesn't exist. She hates being on the patrol, and wishes she could run away from it all. She aches to shake off all of the gear that chains her to the patrol and fly free. But she knows that will never happen. She cries herself to sleep most nights, afraid of what's to come. Abilities Swordsmanship Lightning is incredibly skilled with her dual swords, Freedom and Power, and most other swords and daggers. Combat with swords is her most skilled area, and she even rivals her father in this regard. She was trained by him in both swordfighting and martial arts, and spars with him occasionally. However, she mostly spars with Swiftgale these days, training with him whenever she can. Her style of swordfighting revolves around agility and dualwielding rather than blocking. When her opponunts use moves that create a lot of momentum, she will dart out of the way and slash them from the side. Lightning can block, however, and loves disarming her opponent and then preventing them from getting their weapon back. She observes swordfights every day, and can mimic almost any move. She picks and chooses her favorite moves from others, and crafts them into her own fluid, adaptable, style of fighting. Note: Lightning is only basically trained in handling other types of weapons, such as ranged or defensive. Flight Skills Lightningstreak is incredibly agile and fast in the air, outclassing even Skye. This is due to her light frame and wing to body ratio. She is built like a falcon, and has trouble soaring slowly, but excels at high speed flight. Her light frame allows her to be incredibly agile, and she can make complex manuvers easily. However, this lightness allows her to be thrown around quite easily, and her bones are easier to break. However, to do this, you have to catch her first, which is no easy task. Enhanced Eyesight During her traning with Fireblade, he insisted that she train her eyesight to be able to see incoming attacks faster. She began this improvement and realized it would also help her with flying, as she'd be able to see obstacles and react faster to dodge. She is mostly trained in being able to spot extremely fast targets, but can also see up to about 23 meters away from her body. However, this far-vision is not very clear, and only lets her make out vague details of something more than 26m away. None of her other senses are trained, and are all average. Close Combat Lightningstreak has been trained in close combat, but is not as skilled in the area as she is in swordfighting. She knows a few forms of martial arts, taught to her by her father, but prefers a personal fighting style she came up with, that focuses on agility, hitting hard and fast, and using an opponent's weight against them. Due to her lightness, she can be thrown quite easily and her bones are easier to break. To combat this, she has come up with several moves that make her lightness an advantage and put heavier foes at an extreme disadvantage. She is skilled at this on land, but in the air she is even more capable, using her flying skill and knowlege of flight manuvers to disable an opponent's wings or paws. If the pup was caught without her weapons, whe would definitely try to engage in aerial combat rather than ground combat, even though she is skilled with both. As a last resort, her speed is compatable with her fighting style, but it tires her out extremely quickly, even though she is normally high in endurance. Category:Females Category:Strong